The present disclosure describes an on-demand data gathering system and method that enables a consumer (user or information technology system) to request information from a pool of one or more appropriate providers, and enables the provider(s) to answer the request for information by sending the information to the consumer via the on-demand visibility service.
Conventional information technology (IT) systems have information “blind spots” due to outdated, inaccurate or imprecise data. These systems employ encapsulated, rigid processes to maintain system information. Most of these systems treat people as user/consumers of the system rather than participant providers that can be leveraged in an ad hoc, on-demand fashion as resources of information. While Business Process Management workflows can send tasks for people to perform, these tasks are pre-defined, structured and rigid. Instant messaging allows users to communicate in ad hoc interactions, but access to users of the instant messaging service is not filtered based on situational attributes.
Wireless communication devices have increased in recent popularity and easily connect people to facilitate social conversation or information sharing. However, despite recent advances in wireless communication devices, conventional IT systems do not leverage humans and sensors as dynamic, mobile information contributors.